


Draco's Banging Birthday

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Community: daily_deviant, Cunnilingus, Femslash, Het, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Restraints, Rimming, Size Kink, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Draco is a very spoilt birthday boy and he wants EVERYTHING. No, EVERYONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Banging Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> Thanks to the lovely SDK for her help. <3 Written for Daily_Deviant's Banging Birthday. Check out all the entries [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/660631.html)!

Draco woke on the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday already humming in anticipation.

It had taken quite a bit of doing, even a few favours called in, but everything was planned to perfection.

Or everyone, more to the point. 

Propping himself up against his mountain of down pillows, Draco reached out his hand and Summoned his agenda. 

He trailed his finger over the names that filled two hour time slots between nine in the morning and nine at night. The last, coveted spot lasted through the night. 

Unless Draco decided that his guest didn't live up to his reputation and tossed him out early. 

Standing from the bed, Draco headed to his en suite. It would be difficult to resist an early morning wank but considering how many times he planned to come today, he didn't want to begin alone.

He had forty-five minutes to prepare for birthday guest number one....

*****

Draco wasn't sure what to expect from Neville Longbottom but Pansy had guaranteed he'd be worth getting to know on a more _intimate_ level.

He hadn't asked her for details but now that he had Neville in his bed, he could only imagine.

Vines wrapped around Neville's wrists bound him to Draco's headboard. It was a spell of his own invention, the kinky bugger, and Draco insisted on learning the incantation. He'd most certainly be using it again.

Draco pressed Neville's knees back so far they were next to his ears, bending him in two.

But it was the sweet little huffs of air every time Draco thrust into his impossibly tight arse that had Draco trembling.

When he sensed that Neville was close, Draco wrapped his fist around Neville's cock. Neville bucked and cried out, come spilling over Draco's fingers and onto both their chests. 

"Fuck," Draco gasped when Neville's arse clenched around his cock like a vice. 

Snapping his hips forward, fingers gripping the backs of Neville's thighs, Draco pounded into him, finally losing himself in his pleasure, coming long and hard.

Who needed coffee to wake up when one might fuck a perfect, eager bottom first thing in the morning?

*****

Draco sat in the corner watching for as long as he could bear. Luna and Ginny were sprawled on his bed. First simply snogging. Then their hands began to move from breasts, to waist, to thighs.

He stroked himself lightly as Luna slipped her fingers into Ginny, who arched and writhed, her fingers tangling in Luna's dirty blond hair when she bent her head to lick Ginny's clit.

"Kiss her," he said, his free hand now cupping his bollocks. 

Luna's face was wet when she pulled back and crawled up Ginny's body, then slid her tongue into Ginny's mouth.

Ginny grabbed Luna's hips and pulled her down on top of her, grinding their bodies together. 

No longer able to resist, Draco stood up and walked to his bed. He ran a hand down Luna's back to the curve of her arse where his hand encountered Ginny's.

The two broke their kiss and Luna rolled to the side, leaving space for Draco in between them. 

"I think Draco's ready to join us," Ginny said, patting the mattress. 

He climbed onto the bed and immediately their hands and mouths were on him.

Draco already knew he would be reliving this memory in a Pensieve. Often.

*****

Draco swirled his tongue around the wrinkled flesh of his arse, then pushed inside again, rewarded when Harry shoved his hips back.

"You have a wicked tongue, " Harry said, panting.

"Like that, do you?" Draco teased his entrance again, probing lightly. 

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco. "If you've changed your mind about fucking me— _Christ_!"

Draco interrupted the rant by sliding two fingers into Harry's now-loosened hole. He couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't every day that he had Harry on all fours, begging to be fucked.

Slicking his cock with lube, Draco gripped Harry's hip to steady himself, then lined himself up with his hole. He sucked in a breath then pushed past the first ring of muscle, continued on in a single smooth stroke until he was buried to the hilt.

"Move," Harry said after a few moments. "Fuck, Draco."

Afterwards, they lay on the bed, sweaty and spent, when Draco felt Harry's hand sliding up his thigh.

"I thought, perhaps," Harry said, eyes bright with desire, "that we might try the other way around."

Draco reached for his wand and flicked it toward his desk instantly sending a pre-written note to Blaise informing him that he need not come to Draco's flat at his scheduled time.

Setting his wand aside, Draco said, "You were saying...."

*****

Pansy was Draco's first—back when they were fifth years. Neither of them had any finesse. She got him off and vice versa.

Fortunately, things had changed in the last ten years, though she was still his confidant. 

Her fingers lightly carded though his hair as he ate her out. 

He pushed two fingers into her as he laved her clit, with a flick at the end that made her thighs tremble.

"How long have you been shaving, Pans?" he asked, his thumb brushing over her smooth skin. 

"Men are doing it, too, you know." She nudged his cock with her foot. "It's all the rage."

Draco suppressed a shudder. He didn't want a depilatory charm anywhere near his bollocks, thank you very much. 

He pushed a third finger inside her and she moaned. 

"Do it, Draco," she whispered. "More. _Please_."

He never could deny Pansy anything. He added his fourth finger, moving his hand rhythmically, in and out. 

He shifted so he could watch her face as he added his thumb and pushed.

Her brow furrowed, her breath became shallow and fast, and her legs shook. 

She'd never been more beautiful. 

Draco bent his head and sent her over the edge.

*****

Draco had chosen his final guest carefully, hoping to finish his birthday with a bang.

All rational thought left him as Kingsley sank into him, inch by glorious inch.

"Fuck, you're tight," Kingsley said with a moan, a low and arousing sound, that went straight to Draco's leaking cock.

Once fully seated, Kingsley gripped his hips and, rather than thrusting forward, pulled Draco back onto his cock.

"Don't come till I say," Kingsley practically growled.

Draco didn't think he had any control over his body whatsoever at this point.

In fact, the next words out of his mouth were, "Yes, Sir."

Kingsley groaned in reply and let go of Draco's hips, gripping his shoulders instead as he slammed into him. 

"Oh, God. Oh, _God_!" Draco clutched his pillow beneath him and trying to remember how to breathe. 

Draco had no idea how much time had passed when Kingsley reached beneath him and took his cock in hand.

He might have wept at the contact.

"Come for me, Draco," Kingsley murmured then bit the muscle where Draco's neck met his shoulder.

Draco cried out, come coating Kingsley's hand even as he filled Draco's arse, his cock pulsing inside Draco.

"Fuck," Draco said, collapsing against the bed, wet spot be damned. 

Kingsley gently slipped out and lay down beside Draco, cleaning them up and pulling the blankets over them.

"Happy birthday, Solicitor Malfoy," he said, pressing a kiss to Draco's shoulder.

Aching in the best of ways and wrapped in Kingsley's strong arms, Draco fell asleep wondering how he could top this birthday next year.


End file.
